Surprise Date
by nekonikki08
Summary: Danny receives a phone call that forces him to leave his home and go out with Vlad...what the man's intentions are, he doesn't know.


**AN: Just bored out of my mind … So...one shot... Or at least an attempt of a one-shot :x**

* * *

**Don't own Danny Phantom :( **

Danny was dozing off reading his history book when his phone vibrated. Eyes startling open, he looked down and saw his phone moving on its own due to the buzzing. Tossing the book aside, he picked up the phone call, not even bothering to see who it was. Anyone would be more interesting than his history spoke!

"Hello?"

"Daniel!"

Or maybe not. With a cringe, Danny almost hung up until the man's voice stopped him. "I wouldn't hang up now if I were you."

Huffing, the young halfa leaned back against the headboard of his bed and replied rather grumpily, "And why not?" Why he was humoring the crazy man, he would never know. Although, he had to admit that on some level, talking to Vlad Masters was a bit more interesting than studying the history of … he didn't even remember what he was reading before. Crap, did he mark the page he was supposed to be reading?

"Because then you put your bratty little friends at risk and we wouldn't want something to happen to them, now would we?"

At the low chuckle, a shiver raced up Danny's spine. Scowling, the young halfa clenched his fists angrily. "What do you want, _Fruitloop_?" He didn't even try to hide the annoyance in his tone.

"Straight to the point I see. Well, what I want is for you to search your closet for your clothes that are not jeans and a simple t-shirt. I'm afraid where we'll be going tonight has a specific dress code."

As the words caught up to his brain, Danny froze. Going? What was the man talking about? "I'm not going anywhere with you! Are you nuts?"

"Must you be difficult?" Vlad sighed over the phone, making Danny's eye twitch. Oh yes, Vlad just _knew_ how to push his buttons! "You have one hour to be ready, otherwise... Well, I don't think you want to find out. Ta!"

When he heard his end of the phone click off, Danny growled and tossed his cell phone to the end of his bed. That crazy _Fruitloop!_ Who was he to think he could just call him and tell him what to do! For a moment, Danny contemplated switching to his ghost form and just finding the man at the mansion to beat him to a pulp. Hmm... but what did Vlad have planned? He didn't know what the billionaire had up his sleeves that could endanger his friends...

"...Damn it," While muttering another curse, Danny reluctantly climbed off his bed and opened his closet. "Stupid Fruitloop," he continued underneath his breath, "Thinking he can just do whatever the fuck he wants. I don't even own anything but shirts and jeans! Where am I supposed to-" At the corner of his eyes, he spotted something that looked new. Raising a brow, he picked it up and found he now owned a very nice, expensive looking t-shirt.

With a frown, he dug a little deeper and found himself a nice tux suit and a brand new, light blue tie. Looking towards the back of the closet, he found dress pants to go along with the outfit. Danny narrowed his eyes and then sighed. Of course Vlad would be crazy enough to drop these clothes off in his closet. He didn't even want to acknowledge when this was done. How much were security cameras again?

"This is stupid." The young halfa said as he fixed his tie in front of a mirror fifty five minutes later. Ten minutes after the phone call had been spent walking back and forth on his floor, the next 20 had been used to switch from his ghost form to his human form several times until he realized he couldn't just fly to the mansion without knowing if his friends would be okay, and then 15 minutes had been spent flopping on his bed until he came to terms with the inevitable and got ready.

The door bell rang. After ruffing up his hair spitefully, Danny walked down the stairs and opened the front door. He took a step back when he realized a bouquet of red roses were in front of his face. Vlad stood in front of the entrance, dressed in usual black suit and looking both handsome and smug.

"Hello Little Badger, these are for you."

Danny looked at the bouquet before looking into the old man's eyes. "I'm not a girl, Fruitloop. What the fuck would I do with roses?"

Instead of reprimanding the young halfa for his use of profanity, which surprised Danny, Vlad suggested in a playful tone, "Most would put it in a vase..."

Snatching the bouquet, Danny gestured for Vlad to come in as he rummaged through his kitchen. Finding a vase his mom had given him a few years ago, he filled it with water and put the flowers in it. "Alright, so what do you want from me?" After making sure the roses were secured, he faced the older man with a look of utter distrust.

Vlad smirked. The young man looked completely suspicious of him...and why wouldn't he? Truth be told, he never exactly gave Danny a reason to trust him. "Well, seeing as you followed my directions and put on something besides a shirt and jeans, we can proceed with the evening."

"You mean the clothes you put in my drawers god knows when?" Danny asked with a raised brow.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." With a chuckle, Vlad took a step forward and fixed the ruffled up hair, knowing it was a mess on purpose. Seeing those blue eyes glare at him in anger only furthered the man's amusement. "Now let's leave, shall we?"

Slapping Vlad's hands away, Danny crossed his arms. "What if I refuse to go? What then, huh?" His blue eyes flashed green as he stared at Vlad in a challenge.

Having already known the young halfa would be difficult, the older man took out his cell phone. Danny's eyes narrowed dangerously as his heart began to race. Making a phone call, Vlad put his cell phone on speaker when he heard the line pick up.

"Plasmius." Skulker's voice greeted the tense room.

"Ah, Skulker. Are you in position?"

"That I am."

"Good. Now, I need you to-"

Eyes widening, Danny shot his arms out and cut the man's orders off hurriedly, "Okay, okay! I'll go! Just—Just don't do whatever you're about to do!" He clenched his teeth when Vlad smiled smugly. That _bastard_! Inwardly, he seethed, wishing he could take a swing at the pompous jerk!

"That is all, Skulker." Not waiting for a reply, Vlad hung up the phone and placed it in his breast pocket. "I knew you would see it my way, Little Badger."

Vlad's voice had no right to sound that good. Grinding his teeth together, the young halfa reluctantly followed the man to his limo. Once inside, he sat as far as physically possible and sulked by the window. Suppressing the urge to laugh at Danny's childish attitude, Vlad enjoyed the quiet ride to their destination. It seemed the young halfa lost patience with not saying anything and finally asked a question when they were half way towards where Vlad wanted them to be.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough."

With a groan, Danny banged his head against the window and then faced the cocky looking older half ghost. "_Why_ are you doing this? Where are we going? Shouldn't you be doing something more productive than harassing _me_?"

"I'd hardly call this harassment, Daniel." Vlad replied with a roll of his eyes. Danny was quite melodramatic when he wanted to be. "As to why I am doing this, you'll figure it out soon enough."

"That doesn't tell me anything." Danny grumbled angrily.

"Just because it isn't what you wanted to hear, doesn't mean I didn't say anything to you." Amusement colored his voice, and why wouldn't it? It was so fun to see Danny's feathers all ruffled up!

"Fruitloop!" The young halfa hissed before moodily staring back out the window. The limo parked in front of a five star restaurant. Upon seeing the place, Danny's jaw dropped. "_Dude!_" It wasn't the most sophisticated way to express himself, but he couldn't help it! The place looked like a palace!

Pleased by Danny's reaction, Vlad stuck out his hand to help the raven haired out of the limo. Vlad's heart skipped a beat when Danny took it without even realizing it, allowing him to pull him close. "Wait until you get inside."

_Damn it_, Vlad was right. The outside was impressive, but the inside of the restaurant was extravagant and amazing. Shuffling in place as Vlad gave the hostess his name, the young halfa suddenly felt uncomfortable and out of place. Everyone around him looked rich and arrogant. It definitely wasn't his kind of place to eat, but he could see why Vlad liked it …

They were taken to a part of the restaurant where no one would see them and they had the fortune to not be seen, either. Danny felt relief immediately. After taking a seat, he glanced at the beautifully decorated, candle lit table. He raised a brow at that. Candles? Vlad, not seeming to mind it, sat down across from him and handed him the menu. After shooting the man a glare, Danny opened the menu and chocked when he saw the prices.

"Uhhhh...Vlad... In case you didn't know, I'm broke. I can't afford any of this." Danny commented as he placed the menu down. "I don't even know if I can afford a glass of water. Actually, do they charge for breathing their air? Cause I might be too broke for that too."

Unable to help it, Vlad laughed. Danny was surprised to hear it and even more surprised to realize he liked the sound of it. "Nonsense my dear boy, you aren't expected to pay for any of this. Order whatever you want. It's on me."

After a short staring contest to see if Vlad was kidding, Danny slowly picked up the menu and looked for something he would enjoy. Actually, everything looked pretty good. Their waiter finally took their order and returned with a glass of water for the young halfa and a bottle of wine for them to split. Danny eyed the glass of wine set next to him for him while the older man began to sip on his.

Tapping his fingers on the table, Danny waited impatiently for Vlad to tell him _why_ they were at a fancy restaurant, with candles and a bottle of wine at their table. It was infuriating waiting to know just what the hell the billionaire was up to. When Vlad just looked at him with that smug look on his face, he growled and just _barely_ suppressed the urge to slam his hand on the table. Taking pity, Vlad broke the awkward silence.

"How goes your studies?"

For a moment, Danny was too shocked to answer. It took a minute for him to recover before he answered carefully, "Fine...I'm doing better than last semester."

Vlad smiled, looking genuinely pleased. Danny had no idea why that would cause his stomach to flutter... "That's great news, Little Badger. And your family?" His tone was strained when asking about the young halfa's family, but Vlad was proud he seemed indifferent instead of nauseated just thinking about the other Fenton's.

Even Danny was slightly impressed the man asked about his family, instead of asking for one of the members in particular... "They're … good. Mom and Dad are on their like... Third honeymoon, or something like that." He blanched after saying that. "Something about finally having the kids out and being able to enjoy themselves." His face paled and he quickly changed to the topic to his sister. "Jazz is enjoying College. I think she's even got some neat internship. … I think." Danny cringed, realizing maybe he should give Jazz a call some time soon.

"I see."

There was a moment of silence. Feeling his temper rise, Danny gave out an indignant huff. "What is the point of this? I know you don't care about my family, and I _know_ you sure as hell didn't take me out to dinner just for the sake of it!"

Seeing those blue eyes flare in anger caused the older halfa to smile again. "I do have an ulterior motive." Vlad ignored Danny's 'ha!'. "But that is for you to figure out. Besides, you are here with me now, so what does it matter?"

"Not willingly! You have my friends on some kind of lock down, remember?"

"I have nothing of the sort."

Growling, Danny drank some of his wine. "It's still black mail!"

"I see it more as...making sure things go my way."

Giving the man an angry glare, the young halfa moodily leaned back in his seat. "You're such a crazed up Fruitloop."

"So I've been told."

Their food arrived, which gave Danny something to distract himself with. Not only did their food smell delicious, but it was cooked to fucking perfection. The young halfa couldn't suppress a moan as he took a bite of his steak. He completely missed the way Vlad gave a dry swallow when he did that.

"Wow, this is actually really good." He had complimented without even meaning too, but was enjoying the food too much to care.

Vlad was pleased to hear that. "I'm glad. Here, try this." Taking a piece of his roast duck with his fork, he held it out for Danny to take a bite. Would he? Vlad wasn't sure if he would get quite a whiplash for expecting the young man to eat off the same fork, but it was worth the risk. He inwardly cheered when Danny opened his mouth and allowed himself to be fed.

"Good to know it's somewhat worth the outrageous amount they charge."

Trying to not look too excited that Danny had fed off his fork, Vlad replied, "The prices are not that bad."

"Dude, the amount they charge for my plate can let me buy enough food to last me for three months. Five, if I budget right."

"Don't you have a job?"

"Yeah." Danny drank more of his wine, which was really good, too. "I get paid just a little above minimum wage."

Vlad's eyes flashed. "What? That's atrocious, Daniel! You need more to live!"

Surprised at the man's anger, Danny looked down to hide his blush. Vlad cared? "It's cool. I live off of ramen noodles. They're delicious."

The older man blanched. "That's disgusting." And something that would have to change, too... "I'm sure I can find you a more suitable job."

"Dude, I'm 19. I'm thankful I have a job to help me in the first place."

Feeling something in him soften at Danny's easiness and light smile, Vlad sighed. He wouldn't push anymore, but he definitely would get his Little Badger something much better to live off of. "Yes, well...If you used your powers for their intended purpose..." he drawled off.

It took the young man a moment to realize what Vlad was talking about before he glared at him. "No. I don't use my powers for that. Unlike _someone_, I only use my powers for good!"

Rolling his eyes, the billionaire took another fork full of his side dish and held it out for Danny to try. "Hush and try this."

"Huh? Oh, sure." Opening his mouth, Danny moaned as Vlad fed-...Vlad fed him. Eyes widening, he began chocking on the food after realizing he had allowed Vlad to feed him off his own fork. Taking the glass of water, he chugged it to get the food down before coughing. A hand was roughly patting his back, assisting him. Once his air ways were clear, the older man resumed his seat. That's when the younger half ghost sputtered. "What the _fuck_ dude?"

"Hmm?" Vlad hummed innocently, feigning ignorance as he continued eating as if nothing happened.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"I have no idea what you are referring to, Daniel."

Grumbling, Danny went back to eating the remainder of his meal. Vlad was surprisingly...pleasant company. He asked questions the young halfa was happy to reply to, especially when it came to astronomy, and their wasn't any tension between them. Still, the young man was on guard if his friends were somehow in danger. They got their own respective desserts, and this time, when Vlad offered a bite of his, Danny used his own fork and stuck out his tongue. The man chuckled. Ah well, he knew that would happen eventually.

After paying the bill, they walked out of the restaurant towards the limo. Danny was feeling pleasantly full and in a better mood than when he first started out. He _still _had no idea what Vlad was up to, but he was being … charming. Dismissing the thought, he hardly noticed when the limo stopped in front of a movie theater. Poking his head out of the window to get a better look, he frowned and looked back at the older man questioningly.

Seeing the confused look on the young man's face, Vlad couldn't believe how dense Danny could be. It was one of his endearing qualities he supposed. Smiling, he got out of the limo and opened Danny's side of the door to let him out.

"Uh, Vlad?" The billionaire heard the young half ghost call him, so he looked to him in acknowledgment. "Why are we here?"

"You still haven't figured it out?" Seeing the man smirk made Danny scowl in irritation. The chuckle just made him want to _punch him_! "Since you indulged me in eating at a restaurant that is not your type of place to eat, even though you clearly enjoyed it, I thought we could go someplace you like."

There wasn't anything wrong with that when Danny thought about it. Plus, surprisingly, his ghost sense hadn't gone off so far so there wasn't anywhere else he needed to be. Not that he really had a choice in the matter. Vlad even picked out the movie he had been wanting to see for the last few weeks! Although it should concern him that the man knew what he wanted to see it...didn't. Danny wasn't surprised by much anymore. Although, he was proven wrong when Vlad picked the seats all the way in the back of the movie theater. The place was slightly crowded, but the younger half ghost didn't mind.

Popcorn secured in hand and soda placed at the cup holder beside him, Danny was excited when the lights dimmed and the previews started. Why bother hiding his excitement? He just got a fancy dinner that was delicious and was sitting in a movie theater watching the film he's been dying to see. Sure, it was with Vlad but it wasn't all...that bad. Not liking where his thoughts were going, he pushed them to back of his mind and focused on the screen in front of him.

The movie started and Vlad was already bored. One legs was crossed over his knee as he placed his elbow on the arm rest to get comfortable. It also allowed him to be closer to Danny, who was adorably absorbed into the movie. Hmm...Danny did seem distracted... Taking a chance, Vlad slowly and calmly lowered his hand onto Danny's. Lightly, he caressed the skin there. The young halfa took it a signal that he wanted popcorn so he leaned the bag towards him without even looking.

Vlad wanted to smack himself in frustration but part of him was amused as well. Humoring him, he took some popcorn and munched on it. Waiting until Danny was completely absorbed once more, he reached out to touch him again, only this time the young halfa leaned away from him because he was looking for his soda without removing his eyes from the screen. Rolling his eyes, Vlad used his ghost powers to lift the soda and have it neatly go into the young man's hand.

After taking a few sips from his soda, Danny clumsily put it back in the cup holder and ate some more popcorn. About fifteen minutes later, he felt something on his hand again. It was a feather light brush and he thought it was Vlad asking for popcorn again. This time, Vlad didn't take when he offered the bag. Not willing to see why, he kept his eyes ahead of him when he felt something touch his neck. His first instinct was to smack it away, but he didn't want to miss anything...

That's when he felt something silk like trace the side of his neck, making him gasp. Startled, he looked to Vlad and gulped at the predatory gleam in the man's blue eyes. Suddenly feeling hot, Danny had to undo his tie and swallow thickly. "W-What are you doing?" He wanted to curse for stuttering.

The predatory gleam didn't change. "Nothing to worry about, Little Badger. Just relax." Wanting to calm Danny down, he lifted his hand and caressed the back of the younger man's neck.

"How can I when you're doing weird things?" Danny hissed lowly to not disrupt the people around him. His face felt hot, too. At the man's smirk, he angrily huffed and looked away. Fine! He would just ignore the crazy Fruitloop! See how he liked them apples!

He could feel the man's breath ghost lightly over his skin, making another shiver race up his spine. Lips gently traced his jaw before a tongue poked out to taste. Danny felt his heart racing and his hands twitch. Feeling determined, he pointedly ignored the man's touches. Even as a hand went down his shoulder and arm, he didn't budge. At least, he didn't think so. Somehow, the popcorn bag that was in his hands were on the floor. When teeth nipped at a sensitive part of his neck, he moaned.

A hand was placed over his mouth, silencing him. Vlad then whispered into his ear, "Shhh, Little Badger. We don't want everyone around us to know what we're up to...now do we?" The man's voice was seductive and making him melt. The urge to protest died on his tongue as he felt Vlad kiss down face and down his neck. Why did it all feel so good?

The older half ghost couldn't get enough of Danny. He loved the way the young man smelled and he loved the way Danny squirmed. It was as if he was struggling to lean in more to his touch and at the same time, fighting to move away. The inner conflict was arousing to see.

"V-Vlad..."

Vlad's breath caught at hearing his name whispered so breathlessly. Smirking, he nipped Danny's ear lobe and said, "Just focus on the movie."

"I can't." _That _was the problem.

"You're doing fine."

"Vlad..." Without meaning to, Danny let out a whimper as he felt Vlad's tongue trace his ear. "Fuck..."

"Not yet." 

Yet? His mind turned into a haze as he just let Vlad do whatever he wanted. It was torture to feel hands and lips on him randomly during the movie. When the billionaire had pulled away, leaving the young man trying to regain his breathing and steady his racing heart, Danny felt empty. Then, just on the brink of recovering, the onslaught began again. His protests were ignored and they died out the moment Vlad caressed him in all the right ways. Damn it, he was so hard and Vlad's hand would just ghost over it briefly, making him moan for more. That's when Danny felt his chin grabbed and he was forced to face Vlad.

Warm lips pressed themselves against his slightly cool ones. Danny wanted to shove Vlad away, tell him how wrong it was to kiss him, but those thoughts swam to the back of his mind and he found himself enjoying it. It just didn't make sense to stop him, especially when a talented tongue made its way passed his lips and made him see stars. Grabbing the white ponytail, he loosened it enough so he could properly grip the back of Vlad's head, which was met by a moan of approval.

Shivering in Vlad's arms, Danny didn't remember when he climbed over the man's lap and was kissing him senseless. The lights turned back on. Realizing that it was righter than before, Danny opened his eyes and glanced around, noticing an empty movie theater. Dismayed, he realized he missed the ending of the movie! Suddenly feeling embarrassed, he jumped off the man's lap. Blushing, he ran out of the movie theater, ignoring the man's call.

Switching to his ghost form when he saw he was alone, he flew out and towards the night sky. What had he been doing? Kissing Vlad? And worst of all, he _enjoyed it_! Covering his face, he didn't pay mind to where he was flying. He just knew he needed to be away and _fast_. Unfortunately, because he wasn't paying mind to where he was going, he crashed into something soft, but solid.

"Oomph. What-" Opening his green eyes, he saw Vlad Masters in his ghost form. The way he floated there, arms crossed with a certain demeanor that never failed to make Danny's stomach flutter, the young halfa almost made a bolt for it. Instead, he summoned green energy in the palm of his hands. "What do you want now?"

"Temper, temper, Little Badger. We were having so much fun before." He purred, getting closer. Before Danny could blast him, he gripped the young man's wrists and yanked him close. They struggled to get the upper hand, but Vlad immediately won.

"Let. Go. Of. Me!"

Pulling Danny even closer, Vlad let go of the thin wrists and instead wrapped his arms around the slim waist. "Never."

Flashing his eyes, Danny cried out, "Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?"

Sighing, Vlad rolled his bright red eyes and gave a look. "Really Daniel, you could not possibly be this clueless. Why don't you try to figure out what I've been doing all night, hmm?"

"I don't know! You've been weird!" Seeing as Vlad wouldn't budge on this, he thought about what happened the past few hours. "Well, there were the flowers. You took me to a fancy restaurant. It was kind of like, romantic I guess." When Vlad nodded in encouragement, he went on. "Then you took me to the movie theater and sat us in the back and started..." This is where he began to stutter and blush, "S-Started … Doing w-weird stuff with me...almost...almost like this whole thing is a … a … " Realization hit him like a bucket of ice cold water. "LIKE A DATE!"

"Bingo. Perhaps there is hope for you yet."

"Shut up! So … so this is a date?"

This time Vlad's smile was warm and made him look much more inviting. "That's correct, my Little Badger."

"Oh..." Danny wasn't sure how to take all this. He wasn't...angry. Not really. It wasn't as if he was doing something he wanted to do earlier and the night had been pretty nice. Despite it being a weird situation, this had probably been one of Danny's best dates ever. The fact that it was because _Vlad Masters _took him out actually...didn't bother him.

Vlad wondered if Danny was going to phase between his arms and blast him before flying off. If that were to happen, he would be fine with it because the night had been completely worth it and showed him that there was small chance between them. Shock made him momentarily freeze after he had felt the young man's arms wrap around his neck and the earlier puzzled frown turn into a bright smile.

"You Fruitloop." Before he could ask reply, Danny shut him up with a kiss. The kiss was passionate and shook the man to his very core. Arms weak from the pleasure he felt, he didn't notice Danny fly out of his arms. When he opened his eyes, however, and saw him floating a few feet away from him with a bright smile, Vlad was shocked. "How about next time you ask me out like a normal guy? You know, no threats. In fact, if you ask nicely, I might be free next Friday night." Not giving Vlad a chance to answer, he winked at the older man and flew away at his fastest speed; a wide, goofy smile on his face as his heart fluttered happily in his chest.

Watching Danny fly until he was out of sight, Vlad let loose a smile. "That went better than expected." he commented to no one as he flew back to his limo. A promise for next time. Oh yes, Danny would most _definitely _be free for next Friday. As he entered his limo, he remembered something. Immediately, he picked up his phone and made a phone call. "Skulker?"

"Yes Plasmius?"

"You may release Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley."

"I'm assuming the date went well?"

Vlad grinned over the phone as he was drive home. "It went perfect."

"Are you sure you don't want me to hold them hostage for the next time you ask the whelp out?"

"That won't be necessary. I have a much better method."

"And what's that?"

"I'll try asking." As an after thought he added, "Nicely."

**End :D**


End file.
